jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Darth Zannah
Geburt In Darth Bane - Schöpfer der dunkelheit steht, dass Zannah 10 Jahre alt war, als Bane sie fand. Wäre sie aber 1012 VSY geboren, müsste sie da zwölf sein. Ich schätze, entweder hat sich jemand verschrieben oder unterschiedliche Quellen besagen andere Tatsachen. Kann das einer bestätigen? Gruß Darth Maulhalten 18:57, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die antwort auf diese frage hat fast genau ein jahr gedauert .. schau mal auf die signatur ;). ich wüde sagen da ist den autoren ein fehler unterlaufen oder die auslöschung des sithordens ist 1002VSY geschehen.LG Frece 16:18, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::ich würde eher sagen, dass zannah 1010 VSY geboren wurde. es heißt nämlich auch, dass die amtszeit von valorum von 1000 bis 992 VSY lag. ::es ist jedoch so, dass auch in der "realen" geschichte unserer erde man, je länger das geschehen zurückliegt, nur noch grob schätzen kann. und ich finde auf die zwei jahre kommt es nicht an. Kit Fisto15:48, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Entdeckung der Macht In diesem Punkt steht, Zannah wollte sich das Leben nehmen und sprang von einer Klippe. Schön und gut. Aber danach steht: sie schwebte wieder zurück auf sicheren Boden. Öhm, wenn sie die Macht nur unbewusst nutzen konnte, wie will sie dann durch die Gegend schweben. Und ich glaube kaum, dass Laa sie im freien Fall auffangen konnte, zumal sie vorher sicherlich nicht einverstanden damit gewesen wäre... Gruß Darth Maulhalten 16:37, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Morjens..als ich das damals schrieb kannte ich nur den Comic..(Schöpfer der Dunkelheit) gab es noch nicht. Der Bouncer Laa bestätigte Rain das sie die Macht besaß, sagte aber: Tomcat kein Jedi. Bug kein Jedi. Rain dunkle Jedi. Starke dunkle Jedi. Ein paar Seiten später schwebt Rain über einem Abgrund und sagt: Ich..ich bin gesprungen ich wollte sterben. Ich wollter die dunkle Jedi töten, von der du geträumt hast. Dann habe ich es mir anders überlegt. Ich bin stärker als ein Traum. (Schwebt auf gleicher Höhe wie Felsklippe) Ich werde mit den Jedi trainieren und eine GUTE Jedi werden. Wie Tomcat. Wie Bug. Das werde ich. (Landet mit einem Lächeln auf sichern Boden) Es ist nicht wirklich ersichtlich ob nun Rain von selbst nach oben schwebt, oder ob das der Bouncer Laa verursacht. Von den Bildern her habe ich auf Rain geschlossen. Frage geklärt?? Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 19:55, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Jop. Aber dann müsste man das noch dazu schreiben. Sonst denkt man: Häh? Woher kann die jetzt auf einmal schweben? Gruß Darth Maulhalten 22:35, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ey ich ha ma ne Frage is noch irgendwas über die ausbildung von zannah zum Sith bekannt? Was war zuder zeit nochma mit den anderen jedi? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darn Mors (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17:04, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET)) :Die Ausbildung Zannahs wird im Buch Rule of Two erzählt, das im Januar 2009 auf Deutsch erscheint. Bitte signier in Zukunft deine Beiträge zu Diskussionen immer mit 4 Tilden (~~~~), damit wir wissen, wer uns da was geschrieben hat! Viele Grüße, 17:04, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) Linkshänderin Darth Zannah "war Linkshänderin"? Wie darf ich das verstehen? Im sonstigen Artikel wird so etwas nicht erwähnt. Aus welcher Quelle stammt das? Und wie muss man das "war" verstehen? Bis zur Lösung dieser Fragen, entferne ich das erstmal aus dem Artikel. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 23:02, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Guck dir einfach mal das bild in der Infobox an dann solltest dus verstehen. Boba (FAQ) 23:08, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Nur weil sie ein Doppel''schwert in einer Hand hält, ist das noch lange nicht die starke Hand. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 23:11, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Stimmt, im Buch wird auch nicht explizit erwähnt, dass sie mit der linken Hand kämpft, aber im Kampf gegen die Jedi scheint sie eher beide Hände zu benutzen. Aufgrund des Bildes würde ich aber auch denken, sie ist Linkshändern. Hat jemand das Buch auf Deutsch, um Gewissheit zu geben ob er erwähnt wird? --DarthKriwda 01:42, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::"...Zannah twirled her newly constructed lightsaber in her left hand, ... smothly transferring the spinning crimson blades from her left hand to her right and back again." ::::Rein aus Erfahrung vermag ich zu sagen, dass es recht unwahrscheinlich ist, einen Langstab (oder in dem Fall eine Doppelklingenwaffe) mit einer Hand zu führen. Generell versucht man dabei so zu trainieren, dass am Ende beide Hände gleich stark sind, da man sich sonst eine schwache Seite entwickelt, was nicht unbedingt sein sollte. Dennoch kommt es oft vor, dass man die Waffe zwischendurch in nur einer Hand hält, wirbelt, oder ähnliches. Da ich aber keine Stelle gefunden habe, die genau sagt, dass sie Linkshänderin ist, bleibt das wohl vorerst eine Vermutung. Pandora Diskussion 18:20, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass in Die Regel der Zwei gesagt wird, dass Zannah Linkshänderin ist. Es wird nur in einer Zeile erwähnt, also werd ich die genau Seite wahrscheinlich erst wieder finden wenn ich das Buch nochmal durchlese, aber das steht da irgendwo in der Mitte. lg Bly 18:24, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Naja, wenns es jemand findet, kann er es ja einfügen. Pandora Diskussion 19:04, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::::Es steht in Die Regel der Zwei auf Seite 283. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:59, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Rain Wieso steht dieser Artikel unter Darth Zannah und nicht unter Rain? Schließlich ist dasselbe mit Obi-Wan a.k.a. Ben Kenobi passiert, mit Anakin Skywalker a.k.a. Darth Vader usw passiert. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 13:47, 5. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Benennung: "Wenn etwas umbenannt wurde (wie z. B. ein Schiff), wird der jüngste Name als Artikelbezeichnung gewählt.". Ben Kenobi war nur ein Deckname, Vader war nach seinem Tod nicht mehr Vader, sondern erscheint noch häufiger als Ani wieder auf. Pandora Diskussion 18:00, 6. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Mal davon abgesehen, dass Vader als Anakin gestorben ist, hat Pando natürlich Recht. 18:07, 6. Mär. 2009 (CET) Ausbildung durch Bane In dem Artikel steht noch nichts über die Ausbildungszeit, obwohl davon einiges schon ofiziell bekannt ist (Regel der Zwei). Sollte eigentlich bearbeitet werden, würd ich auch selber machen. Und jetzt bitte keine Kommentare wie: Mach doch einfach. Letztes Mal wurd ich noch angemeckert, ich soll erst was in die Diskussion schreiben. shao vong 15.Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du meinst, da der einzige andere Artikel, an dem du gearbeitet hast, Darth Bane war, und da war es nur eine kleine Änderung. Natürlich können Informationen in Artikel eingearbeitet werden, solange dieser nicht UC ist. Pandora Diskussion 22:17, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ich hab wirklich noch nicht viel hier gemacht, ich bin halt auch noch wirklich nicht lange hier. Ich wollte auch nur nicht wieder was falsch machen, deswegen hab ich gefragt. shao vong 20.12.2009 (CET) Bilder Ich bearbeite den Artikel und kann aber keine Bilder finden, auf denen Zannah zu sehen ist. Kann mir da vielleicht helfen?? Und weiss vielleicht auch jemand, wieso die meine IP-Adresse als letzter Bearbeiter angegeben wird. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich eingeloggt war!! shao vong 6.1.2009 21:27 (CET) :Anscheinend warst du nicht eingelockt. Zannah kommt ja eig nur in der Romanreihe von Darth Bane vor, dementsprechend gibt es nicht viele Bilder von ihr. ich bezweifel, dass man da viele offizielle BIlder findet. Kit Fisto Diskussion 23:02, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) Darth Bane 3 fehlt Wie ich schon an anderen Seiten bemäkelt habe, es fehlen Inhalte aus DB 3. Darth Arlen 15:20, 10. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Wie ich auch schon an anderer stelle gesagt habe, steht es dir frei alles zu ergänzen. Das ist so in einem Wiki. Übrigens gibt es für solche Dinge auch die Vorlage:UV. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''M'' / ''D'' 15:22, 10. Nov. 2010 (CET) Ich habe Darth Bane - Dynastie des Bösen ebend zu Ende gelesen. Aber ich bin erst neu hier...Hat jemand Lust den Artikel mit mir zu Ende zu schreiben?--Le Chiffre 01:13, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) Linkshänderin wieso ist das ein besonderes Merkmal wenn jmnd. Linkshänder ist?obi wan oder quinlan vos haben auch schon mit links gekämpft. mfg Mace Window 15:01, 27. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Ja, aber links ist dafür ihre starke Seite, wohingegen Obi-Wan und Quinlan Vos nur darauf trainiert sind, auch im Notfall mit links kämpfen zu können. Gruß --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel'']]) 15:05, 27. Mai 2011 (CEST)